younghungryfandomcom-20200215-history
Young
Young & First Time is the fifth episode in season 2 of Young & Hungry.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4292046/?ref_=ttep_ep4. It premiered April 22, 2015 Plot Gabi and Cooper plan on doing it for the first time. Josh tries to make Yolanda stop seeing her ex-husband. With all of this, you wont want to miss this episode. Episode Summary (Credit to SpoilerTV-LILITH HELLFIRE) We open this week's episode with Cooper and Gabi Skyping and it's revealed that Cooper is making his way back to spend a very special night with Gabi, he's even got proof that he's all clean and ready to go. Gabi only needs to swing by the clinic after work and they can commence with the consummating. Unbeknownst to Gabi, Creeper!Josh has been listening in on her conversation and is super shocked that she and Cooper hadn't had sex yet, even though they were in the same bed for three weeks. Gabi explains that the last time she jumped into bed with someone (Josh) it turned into a big mess. Somehow or another, Gabi and Josh decide that's it's a good idea for them both to go to Josh's personal physician to get their tests, so off they went. Once at the doctor's office, after getting mistaken for a couple and getting the all clear, Gabi and Josh run into Yolanda who is making out with her ex who also happens to work at the same office as Josh's personal physician. Josh scolds Yolanda but Gabi's got THANGS to do, so she butts out and scurries off to meet Cooper. Cut to Gabi and Sofia in the hotel room that Cooper has rented and they are living it up and taking everything that isn't nailed down. Wait was that mirror nailed down or screwed in? Anywho.. Cooper arrives and Sofia lets herself out. Gabi gets a little frisky and then puts on the brakes so that she can put on a little show with the aforementioned cap and gown role play. But the sexy fun times come to a grinding halt when it is revealed that the test results she has are Josh's. That little revelation causes an uncomfortable conversation which was followed by the doorknob hitting Gabi on her way out. Meanwhile at Casa de Josh, Elliott and Josh discuss Yolanda getting back with her ex and wouldn't you know in she walks claiming she broke it off with him and is going on a girls' weekend to get over him. Being the inquisitive lady that she is this prompts her to ask what he was doing at the doctor's office. He tells her and the shows her his results, which of course are Gabi's. Josh freaks out, tries to call her and decides it's best to just go over to the hotel and try to lie to Cooper. Josh shows up with champagne and tries to smooth things over but Cooper cuts to the chase and just gets down to business. He asks Josh if he has feelings for Gabi and Josh denies it. Josh encourages Cooper to go reconcile with Gabi and that's what he does (but not because Josh told him to do it). On his way home, Josh runs into Yolanda who is actually at the same hotel with her ex. Cut to Gabi drowning her sorrows with Sofia and starts an interesting conversation about lying, keeping secrets and trust. Which prods Sophia's guilty conscience. Sophia finally does confess but Gabi passed out and didn't hear a thing but Cooper heard it all because Gabi left her keys in the door. Cooper and Sofia talk and decides it's best for Cooper to tell Gabi and Cooper gives Sofia his hotel room. I'm guessing, in order to take his mind off of Cooper and Gabi Josh decides to become a busy body and his drag his little sidekick Elliott along with him to Coleman's office and try persuade him to leave Yolanda alone because she lacks the will power to stay away from him (also known as dipping in grown folks business). But much to Josh's chagrin Yolanda is actually in the office seemingly "getting her Monica Lewinsky on" and declares she can quit being with anytime she wants. As it turns out, Coleman has feelings for Yolanda and he admits it to her and says he wants to make another go at having a relationship with her once more. When Gabi wakes up she finds Cooper there and they make up. She tells Cooper that she loves him and she will never keep secrets from him ever again and Cooper decides not to tell her about the Josh situation and reveals that he quitting his job in China and moving back to San Fransisco to be with her. It turns into a cause for celebration and Cooper and Gabi commence to consummating their relationship (quite a few times).Lastly, we see a happy Sofia enjoying the room service. Maybe a little too much? Cast Main Cast Reccuring Cast *Jesse McCartney as Cooper Finley Guest Cast *Cedric Yarbrough as Coleman * TBA as Nurse * Keisuke Hoashi as Dr. Black Production *Table read was on January 19, 2015.http://instagram.com/p/yC_qdjKggl/?modal=true *Filming started on January 20, 2015. *Filming wrapped on January 23, 2015. Locations *San Francisco **Josh's apartment **Sofia and Gabi's apartment **San Francisco Hotel Trivia *Gabi and Cooper wanted to have sex for the first time but everything got awry. *Sofia loves room service. *Gabi and Josh decide that's it's a good idea for them both to go to Josh's personal physician to get their tests, since they slept together. *Yolanda is back with Coleman. *Gabi and Cooper have sex together for the first time. *Cooper finds out Gabi slept with Josh. Music Featured *"I Like That" by Shridha and Sidh Solanki (theme song) Quotes : ''(to Cooper) "Well, I'm getting my test after work, but don't worry.I've only been with one person since the last time I was tested." ''Cooper Finley: ''"Yeah, and just casually asking, who was that one other guy?" '' : ''"Uh it's not important. What is important is the next time we're together, we're gonna be together. I'll see you tomorrow."'' Transcript Gallery |-|Promotional photos= 1.png 2.png 3.png 4.png 5.png 6.png 7.png |-|Behind the Scenes= Kg.jpg ku.jpg Oo.jpg To.jpg Fkh.jpg Gik.jpg Jh.jpg Op.jpg Opp.jpg Oppp.jpg Ššp.jpg Šššp.jpg Ššššp.jpg Šššššp.jpg Navigational References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes